soapcharacterbiofilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chad DiMera
Chad is first seen at the Java Cafe looking for his ex-girlfriend, Mia McCormick. He is hoping to reconcile with her but Mia rejects him. To get closer to her, Chad transfers high schools and gets a job at the Java. Chad realizes that something isn't right with Mia and tries to find out about Mia's life while he was away in military school. He learns from a friend that Mia was in rehab while he was away. Chad knew Mia did not do drugs because when he experimented with them, she never even touched them. Mia convinces Chad that she is really a recovering addict and introduces him to her sponsor, Nicole Walker. Chad does back off, but still believes Mia is hiding something. He teams up with his friend, Kinsey to break up Mia and her boyfriend, Will Horton. Chad overhears Mia talking to Will about "a baby" and demands to know where their child is. Chad discovers that Mia gave their baby to Nicole and her husband EJ DiMera to raise. Despite many people trying to get him to leave Sydney with Nicole, Chad fights for custody.After months of going back and forth, Nicole shocks everyone by revealing that she'd switched Mia's daughter with Sami Brady's daughter. The baby, Grace Brady had died just 10 days before Chad's first appearance. Chad and Mia become closer as they mourn Grace's death.Chad is led to believe that he and Mia will eventually reunite despite the fact that she is still with Will. When he realizes there is no chance of them getting back together, he begins dating Gabi Hernandez. Mia is finally jealous and attempts to win Chad back and convinces him that she will dump Will soon. Chad dumps Gabi to pursue Mia again, but he realizes that Mia is still with Will and returns to Gabi. Chad becomes intrigued by his mother's relationship with Kate DiMera, Will's grandmother. He notices the tension between them but Madeline warns him against hanging around with the DiMera family. Meanwhile, Chad deals with Mia trying to win him back which doesn't work. Chad and Will realize that Kate and Madeline are sharing a secret. Chad finally learns from Will that Madeline was once a prostitute. When Chad finally confronts Madeline about her past, she collapses from a brain aneurysm. Meanwhile his father, Charles Woods blames him for Madeline's death. Chad begins pressuring Kate to tell him more about his mother's past and is suspicious when Stefano avoids him at all cost.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Claire_Brady#cite_note-ReferenceA-66Kate has a flashback of a conversation she had with Madeline before her death revealing that Chad is really Stefano's son. On November 8, Chad reveals to Will that he received an unmarked envelope with his birth certificate naming Stefano as his father. Chad doesn't tell Will that he thinks Kate sent the birth certificate and he later confronts her. She doesn't say whether she sent the envelope to him but warns him about the dangers of telling Stefano that they could be father and son.Chad confronts Stefano with a knife and Stefano thinks he is trying to kill him. Chad shocks him by revealing that they may be father and son and Stefano later confirms that he did sleep with Madeline. Kate suggests a DNA test so they can be sure.On December 3, 2010, a DNA tests confirms that Stefano and Chad are father and son but Chad isn't as happy about it as Stefano is, claiming he wants nothing to do with the DiMeras. When he begins looking for work, he uses DiMera as his surname, and Will and Gabi encourage him to form a relationship with his new family. Chad’s new sister is none other than Dr. Lexie Carver and she welcomes him with open arms. Even EJ manages to put aside his previous feelings for Chad and has him stand in as best man at his wedding.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Claire_Brady#cite_note-73In March 2011, Chad meets Abigail Deveraux, daughter of Jennifer Horton who mistakenly believes he is the father of Johnny. Chad later explains that Johnny is his nephew and the two seem to be getting off to a good start until she learns the Chad is a DiMera. Chad and Abby later commiserate on how difficult it is dealing with their parents and Chad promises to keep the secret about her parents divorce. Chad eventually comes around, and decides to move into the mansion at Stefano’s request, despite Abby’s disapproval. Abby eventually overlooks Chad’s living situation and invites to do an internship with him at the hospital, instead of working at DiMera Enterprises. Kate doesn’t approve and warns Stefano Abby may drive a wedge between them. Abby and Chad continue to grow closer, and they share their first kiss on May 27, and later go on their first date. In June 2011, Chad decides to get more involved in the family “business” as EJ begins to pull away from it. In August 2011, Chad teams up with Sonny Kiriakis to help maintain the peace between their families. Chad is furious when Stefano's failed attempt to kill Victor Kiriakis leads to Maggie Horton's shooting. Meanwhile, Chad admits his love for Abigail and is then shot by one of Brady Black’s henchman, who mistakes him for EJ.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Claire_Brady#cite_note-Monday_August_15.2C_2011-47 Fortunately, Chad is fine and he finally decides to move out of the mansion, for his safety. In September 2011, Chad, Sonny & Will team up to create a website for Salem U's athletic department.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Claire_Brady#cite_note-81At the grand opening of the Horton Town Square, Abby forces Chad to dance with her friend Melanie Jonas who has just lost her boyfriend. Chad and Melanie share a connection which makes Abby jealous. Because Melanie & Abby are wearing the same costume, Chad accidentally kisses Melanie at the Halloween party, but Abby forgives him after he explains the situation. After learning that their site is being used as a cover for an illegal gambling ring, Chad, Will & Sonny decide to shut it down. On a trip to the spa, Chad accidentally sees Melanie naked. Chad recruits Melanie to help him pick out a gift for Abigail and they are taken hostage by two thugs demanding that the sports site be restored. While being held captive, Chad and Melanie admit that they are falling for one another and kiss once again. Chad manages to save Gabi from the criminals while Abigail is rescued by Austin Reed. Chad attempts to get Melanie to talk about their feelings, but she avoids him. On New Year's Eve, the couple comes to a mutual decision and decide to go their separate ways.